Electrical connectors are commonly used to couple a cable to a corresponding jack, cable, electrical device or the like. The electrical connector includes wire terminals positioned at a wire end of the connector. The wire terminals are configured to terminate twisted pairs of the cable and are generally housed in a load bar that is positioned within the connector. Specifically, each wire of a twisted pair is separated and joined to a terminal in the load bar. Contacts are coupled to the load bar at a mating end of the connector. The load bar carries electrical signals, for example, power and/or data signals, from the cable to the contacts. The contacts are configured to mate with corresponding contacts of the jack, cable, electrical device or the like. Accordingly, the connector carries the electrical signals from the cable to the corresponding jack, cable, electrical device or the like.
However, conventional electrical connectors are not without their disadvantages. In some electrical connectors wire terminals are positioned in close proximity to one another. Accordingly, electromagnetic crosstalk may be experienced between the wire terminals. Specifically, the wire terminals may experience crosstalk between differential pairs of the cable. Excessive crosstalk may impair the performance of the connector. For example, the crosstalk may reduce a speed at which the connector is capable of carrying the electrical signals. The crosstalk may also interfere with the electrical signals, thereby rendering the connector inoperable.
Additionally, conventional connectors typically include limited space for coupling wires thereto. For example, each wire of a cable must be joined to the connector within the confines of the load bar. The load bar may not be capable of accommodating all sizes of wire. As such, the connector is limited to use with cables having wire that is capable of joining to the load bar.
A need remains for an electrical connector that controls crosstalk between the differential pairs of a cable. Another need remains for an electrical connector that is capable of accommodating different size wires.